un accident est si vite arrivé
by debby69
Summary: résumé... un accident... ensuite... je sais pas... j'ai jamais aimé faire les résumés...


_**Un accident est si vite arrivé…**_

Cela faisait des années qu'elle attendait « ça ». Des années qu'elle en rêvait. Des années que Samantha Carter, actuellement lieutenant colonel de US l'Air Force, attendait patiemment que son tour arrive et enfin son tour était arrivé. Elle en était on ne peut plus heureuse. Elle avait enfin trouvé un homme bien avec qui passer le reste de sa vie, un homme qui l'aimait à la folie qui était tout… ou presque pour elle, un homme qui la respectait et la comprenait, pas une chose évidente avec le métier qu'elle faisait, mais elle avait enfin trouvé la perle rare… elle allait être heureuse pour le reste de sa vie… il ne pouvait en être autrement. En plus, le doux soleil de cette fin de printemps se prêtait parfaitement à se genre d'activité, pensa-t-elle alors qu'un grand sourire se posait sur son visage. Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos.

? : Tu viens ma chérie ??

S : oui… j'arrive… j'étais sur la lune…

? : (souriant) J'ai vu ça… (regardant l'heure) il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on va vraiment finir par être en retard chez le fleuriste.

S : tu as raison Pete… j'arrive…

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et reprit la direction du fleuriste, alors qu'un sourire encore plus grand que le sien s'étalait sur les lèvres de son fiancé.

Pete avait fait sa demande il y a quelque temps déjà mais elle n'avait pas un métier qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Entre les missions à l'autre bout de la galaxie, le temps passé à l'infirmerie du aux missions qui tournent mal et ses recherchent au labo… elle ne s'en plaignait pas… elle adorait son travail, après tout rien ne l'obligeait à faire une vingtaine d'heure supplémentaire par semaine. Alors quand Daniel s'était blessé lors d'une simple mission de routine, elle sourit en y repensant, en voulant reculer pour prendre des photos d'un artefact, il s'était pris les pieds dans les racines d'un arbre et il s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air, une violente douleur traversant sa cheville droite.

Le bon docteur du SGC avait été formel : entorse avec une incapacité de travail d'au moins deux semaines. SG-1 s'était donc retrouvé en congés forcé, Teal'c avait rejoint son fils et maître Brata'c le lendemain. Mais étant Sam Carter, elle avait décidé de profiter de l'indisponibilité de Daniel pour prendre de l'avance dans ses travaux de recherche et passer plus de temps sur son réacteur à Naqquadah préféré. Elle avait donc passée deux jours dans son labo à travailler sur ses calculs et autres choses incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels quand le Général avait décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle et profite de ses « vacances ». Bien entendue, étant Sam Carter, elle avait protesté mais le Général O'neill avait été très clair, il ne voulait plus la voir dans la base alors, soit elle rentrait chez elle toute seule comme une grande, soit il faisait changer les serrures de son labo. Et elle connaissait suffisamment le Général pour savoir qu'il était totalement capable de le faire alors elle avait obéît avec un pincement au cœur. Et elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'il avait eu raison, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une dizaine de jours de vacances pour ça ?? Dix jours de vacances qu'elle allait passer avec son fiancé à préparer leur mariage.

Elle avait donc rendez vous avec Pete chez le fleuriste puis ensuite ils iraient chez le traiteur. La douceur du mois de mai les avait convaincu de laisser la voiture et d'y aller à pieds en se promenant.

Ils avaient déjeuné dehors et se dirigeait main dans la main en direction du fleuriste. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une rue à traverser quand Sam ralentit et lâchant la main de Pete pour chercher son téléphone qui sonnait au fond de son sac. Prise dans sa recherche, pour le moins laborieuse de son téléphone, elle sentit brusquement deux mains puissantes l'agripper par la taille et la projeter violement sur le coté.

Elle eut ensuite une impression bizarre, comme si tout se passait au ralentit mais en même temps tellement vite. Il y eut d'abord la douleur qu'elle ressentit à l'épaule quand elle « atterrit » sur le trottoir puis le crissement des pneus d'une voiture qui freine brusquement suivit de près parle bruit d'un corps fauché par une voiture et passant par-dessus celle-ci, retombant ensuite lourdement sur la route puis ce fut le tour d'une symphonie de cris… le premier fut celui d'une femme, Sam en aurait mis sa main à couper mais il fut très vite recouvert par les cris et les voix des autres personnes présentes dans la rue.

Sonnée, Carter eut du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit Pete se précipiter vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et l'aider à se relever qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait failli mourir, concentrer sur la recherche de son portable, elle n'avait pas fait attention à la route et n'avait pas vu la voiture qui arrivait beaucoup trop vite. Son esprit militaire prit alors le dessus : puisque ce n'était pas elle qui avait été percutée par la voiture ce devait être le ou la propriétaire des deux mains qui l'avaient poussées.

Elle bondit alors sur ses deux pieds, ignorant la douleur dans son épaule et partit en courant vers les passants qui s'étaient regroupé vers ce qui devait être la deuxième victime.

Elle du jouer des coudes pour réussir à s'approcher, lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche pour voir le corps allongé par terre, Sam ne put retenir un cri d'horreur, elle poussa ensuite avec tellement de force les personnes qui étaient autour d'elle qu'il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour se laisser tomber à genoux à ses cotés.

S : Mon Général !!!

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle porta deux doigts à sa carotide et fut soulagée de sentir un pouls… faible et irrégulier mais présent quand même. Elle regarda ensuite le corps de son supérieur, si on en croyait l'os qui sortait de son jeans troué, sa jambe droite devait être cassée et son bras droit était plié dans un angle pas du tout naturel, pour un humain en tout cas, une sérieuse plaie courait le long de sa tempe. Sans réfléchir, elle enleva sa veste pour la presser sur la plaie pour essayer de maitriser les saignements. Elle constata malheureusement que sa fracture à la jambe saignait beaucoup trop, à ce rythme la, il se serait vidé de son sang avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant désespérément une solution, quand soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

S : Donner moi votre ceinture…

? : Pourquoi faire ???

S : Un garrot… il faut arrêter l'hémorragie sinon il a aucune chance…

Un homme un peu plus loin réagit plus vite et déboucla sa ceinture et la lui tendit.

?? : Vous avez besoin d'autres choses ??

S : Un téléphone…

?? : Les secours ont déjà été appelés…

s : Nous… nous sommes militaires… je… j'ai besoin de prévenir la base…

Sam avait fait un garrot plus que précaire avec la ceinture, elle maintenait son gilet sur la tête de Jack d'une main pendant que de l'autre elle appelait Daniel.

D : Allo…

S : Daniel… c'est moi…

D : Sam !! Comment ça va ???

S : Mal… le Général…

Sam ne pu finir sa phrase, l'adrénaline redescendait dans son organise et elle semblait réaliser qui était son « patient », les larmes commençaient à pointer aux bords de ses yeux sans pour autant couler.

D : Sam !! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ??? Le Général à quoi ??? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??? Vous… vous voulez lui parler ??

S : Non… il… il…

D : Il quoi !! Sam…

S : Il a eu un accident… il s'est fait renverser par une voiture…

D : Oh mon dieu… Comment… comment va-t-il ??

S : Mal… très mal… il perd du sang… beaucoup de sang… Beaucoup trop de sang…

D : Vous êtes où ?? Je vous rejoins…

S : Non… on… on est dans la rue… on attend les secours… prévenez Brightman… et… et faite appeler mon père…

D : Ok… une équipe médical vous attendra devant la base… je… je contacte votre père…

Sam laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne raccrocha le téléphone, reportant toute son attention sur le Général O'neill. Elle lui mit de légères gifles pour le réveiller, il fallait qu'il soit conscient… qu'il ouvre les yeux…

? : Colonel Carter… Arrêter !! Vous aller lui faire encore plus de mal…

S : (surprise) Hein !!! Je DOIS le réveiller… et… et d'abord vous êtes qui ???

? : Kerry Johnson… de la CIA, je suis l'amie de Jack

S : heu… très bien… mais je dois quand même le réveiller… mon Général… vous m'entendez ???

J : (faiblement) Carter…

S : (soulager) Je suis là mon Général… je suis là…

Jack semblait désorienté, on le serait à moins.

J : Carter… Ca… ça va ???

S : C'est pas moi le plus important… c'est vous…

J : (essayant de se débattre) Est-ce que ça va ???

S : Je vais bien mon Général… mais pas vous alors calmez vous… les secours vont arriver…

J : C'est trop tard…

S : Ne dites pas ça… ça va aller…

J : Non…

S : (voyant que Jack commençait perdre conscience) Pourquoi mon Général ??? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ??

J : Vous alliez vous faire écraser…

S : Alors vous vous êtes dit « tiens je vais me jeter sous les roues de la voiture ».

J : (essayant de sourire) Vous me connaissez… ça me semblait être la bonne chose à faire…

S : Pourquoi ???

J : Vous êtes importante Carter… vous êtes plus importante que moi…

S : vous aussi vous êtes important mon Général…

J : Moins que vous… beaucoup moins que vous…

S : Je crois pas…

J : (lui prenant difficilement la main) Si… vous êtes l'une des personnes les plus importantes de la planète… voir même de la galaxie… vous êtes un trésor national Carter… votre vie… vous n'avez pas de prix…

Sam ne put retenir le léger sourire qui s'emparait de ses lèvres comme elle ne pu empêcher ses joues de rosir sous le compliment.

S : C'est pas une raison suffisante…

J : Pour moi si…

S : Pourquoi ??

J : Parce que je tiens à vous Sam… beaucoup…

S : (le coupant alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues) Non Jack… ne faite pas ça…

J : Toujours Sam… Toujours…

S : (embrassant sa main) Alors battez vous…

J : peut pas… trop fatigué…

S : Vous avez pas le droit Jack…

J : C'est mieux comme ça…

S : Mieux comment ???

J : Vous allez vous marier et moi je vais rejoindre Charly…

S : Non…

J : Non ??

S : Vous n'allez pas rejoindre Charly… il ne le voudrait pas…

J : Vous ne savez pas…

S : Si je sais… Charly ne peut pas vouloir votre mort… il est votre fils Jack… alors si il est ne serait ce que à moitié comme vous je doute qu'il ait pu vouloir la mort de qui que ce soit... et… et certainement pas la votre…

J : Mais… je… je l'ai tué…

S : Non Jack… non… c'était un accident… un Horrible accident certes mais un accident quand même…

J : Je ne mérite pas de vivre… Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre…

S : Vous m'avez moi…

J : Vous allez vous marier… je ne manquerais à personnes…

S : Vous allez nous manquer… à tous… à Daniel, à Teal'c, Cassy… à tous les membres de la base… mais surtout à moi Jack… vous me manqueriez plus que tout…

J : Non… vous allez vous marier et m'oublier…

S : Non Jack…. Je ne peux pas vous oublier… jamais… impossible… je sais… je… j'ai essayé… j'ai essayé de vous oublier mais je peux pas…

J : Pourquoi ???

S : (tentant de maitriser ses larmes) Parce que…

J : (tendant difficilement la main pour lui caresser la joue) Parce que quoi ??

S : (embrassant sa main) Parce que je tiens à vous Jack… Beaucoup… mais alors beaucoup plus que je suis sensé le faire…

J : (hésitant) Toujours ??

S : Toujours… alors… alors battez vous… je vous en prie… faites le pour moi…

J : J'essaye… vraiment…

S : (tentant de sourire) Alors vous y arriverez… quand… quand vous voulez quelque chose vous… vous l'obtenez toujours… toujours…

J : Pas toujours… Samantha… pas toujours…. J'ai pas su protéger Charly… et… et…

S : Et quoi Jack… et quoi ???

J : (doucement) Vous…

S : Moi ???

J : Oui… vous… je… je vous ai perdu Samantha…

S : Non Jack… jamais… jamais… vous ne m'avez pas perdu… vous ne me perdrez pas…

C'est ce moment que choisit l'ambulance pour arriver. Immédiatement Jack fut pris en charge par les secouristes. Afin de laisser le personnel médical faire son travail, Sam se redressa et recula de quelques pas jusqu'à sentir une main sur son épaule, surprise Sam tourna légèrement la tête pour voir à qui appartenait cette main sans pour autant faire sortir Jack de son champs de vision. Elle sembla surprise de voir Pete lui tendre son sac à main.

S : (surprise) Pete…

P : Tu viens… on rentre à la maison…

S : Non… je… je dois…

Elle montra l'endroit où les ambulanciers s'occupaient du Général O'neill. Pete allait protester lorsqu'un ambulancier demanda à la foule demanda qui accompagnait Jack.

S : Moi…

? : Moi…

Tous semblaient surpris que deux jeunes femmes répondent en même temps.

A : Heu… il n'y a qu'une place… alors… qui êtes vous… par rapport au patient ??

K : Kerry Johnson… (regardant Sam) Je suis son amie…

S : je suis le colonel Carter… je suis le second du Général O'neill…

A : Ok… Est-ce que l'une de vous deux sait qui est « Sam »… il le demande…

S : c'est moi… (devant l'air surpris de l'ambulancier) Je suis Sam… Samantha Cater…

A : Très bien… alors vous venez avec nous…

Jack avait été installé sur un brancard puis dans l'ambulance. Sam pris place à ses cotés, prenant aussitôt la main que Jack semblait lui tendre.

S : Je suis là Jack… je ne vous quitte pas…

L'ambulance partit laissant sur place une Kerry et un Pete on ne peut plus troublé… ils n'étaient pas très sur de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Kerry ne comprenait pas, elle sortait du supermarché avec Jack quand tout à coup il se jette sous les roues d'une voiture pour sauver une jeune femme, son second apparemment, après… après c'est comme si il l'avait oublié… ok, il avait été blessé… gravement même de la à « l'oublier » il y avait quand même une marge… elle sortait avec lui presque un mois et il la demandait « Elle ». Elle avait bien sentit qu'il ne s'engageait pas complètement dans leur relation mais elle avait mit ça sur le compte de son passé… elle pensait que c'était la raison de sa « distance » parfois… elle aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse en avoir une autre… après tout c'est lui qui l'avait rappelé…

Pete lui était partagé, car même si il était jaloux, il comprenait, il comprenait tant bien que mal que Sam suive son supérieur afin de s'assurer qu'il recevait les meilleurs soins mais il avait du mal avec les brides de conversation qu'il avait entendu. Sam tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'elle n'était sensé le faire… ça voulait dire quoi au juste… et il lui avait dit la même chose… enfin presque… et ce « vous ne m'avez pas perdu… vous ne me perdrez jamais » il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Puis elle était partit comme ça, sans lui dire au revoir, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil alors qu'ils étaient sensés préparer leur mariage. Il se décida donc de rentrer chez lui et à attendre des nouvelles de Sam pour tirer tout ça au clair.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'ambulance Jack semblait de plus en plus incohérent mais Sam ne savait si s'était du à la morphine qui coulait en intraveineuse ou si s'était du au sang qu'il avait perdu. Toujours est il, qu'elle faisait son maximum pour le tenir éveillé et lucide, lui tenant la main, lui parlant de tout… du temps… des missions… des Simpson… même de la pêche… de tout ce sui lui passait par la tête. Le chemin pour se rendre à la base ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long… elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être téléportée par Thor… mais non… jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux ces… asgards. La prochaine fois qu'ils arriveraient, comme des fleurs les téléportant sans prévenir parce qu'ils avaient besoin de leur « esprits primitif »… ils pourraient aller se voir…

Elle releva la tête et elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir la montagne ou la base était installée, se dessiner devant elle. L'ambulance s'arrêta, les portent s'ouvrirent et les médecins de la base jaillirent pour prendre Jack en charge, Sam suivit tant bien que mal le brancard, elle put tout juste échanger un dernier regard avec Jack en demandant de se battre pour elle avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans l'ascenseur. Sam resta quelques minutes à fixer la porte de l'ascenseur quand un soldat arriva.

So : Colonel Carter… Vous êtes attendu en salle de briefing.

S : Heu… oui… très bien… j'y vais…

Sam s'approcha de l'ascenseur mais réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas son badge, après tout elle était en vacances avec Pete, elle se sentit légèrement coupable en réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas où il était… elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il lui avait rendu son sac mais elle relégua rapidement Pete au fond de son esprit… elle s'en occuperait plus tard… quand elle aurait le temps. Pour l'instant elle attendu en salle de briefing, elle se retourna vers le soldat et lui demanda de l'accompagner, pour lui ouvrir les portes.

Le soldat se fit il plaisir de la conduire jusqu'en salle de briefing, il lui assura qu'il allait faire le nécessaire pour lui procurer un nouveau badge.

Sam ne fut pas surprise de trouver Daniel en salle de briefing, celui-ci ne se leva pas pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle vit dans ses yeux que l'envie y était. Elle fut surprise en revanche d'y trouver Teal'c, lui se leva et s'approcha de la jeune femme dés qu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce, il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et la prit dans ses bras quand Sam se remit à pleurer.

T : O'neill est fort, colonel Carter, il va s'en sortir…

S : (s'accrochant à Teal'c) Je l'espère…

Sam mit quelques minutes à se calmer, une fois ses larmes essuyées elle sortit de l'étreinte sécurisante du Jaffa, c'est ce moment que choisit une quatrième personne pour faire son entrée en salle de briefing. Surprise Sam mit quelques instants pour se mettre au garde à vous.

S : Mon Général.

T : Général Hammond.

H : Colonel Carter, Teal'c, heureux de vous revoir. J'aurais préféré autrement… mais bon…

En effet le Général Hammond ce trouvait devant eux, seul Daniel ne semblait pas surpris par la présence de l'ancien dirigeant du SGC, mais Sam réalisa qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir quitté la base. Le Général, comprenant la surprise de Sam et Teal'c reprit la parole.

H : J'avais des affaires à régler dans le coin… alors Jack m'a demandé si je pouvais m'occuper de la base pour qu'il prenne quelques jours de vacances. Sam pouvez vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ??

Sam leur raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de l'heure précédente, une fois son récit termine, Carter demanda d'aller voir le Général O'neill.

H : Bien sur… (alors que Sam se levait) Colonel, la Tok'ra a été prévenue… Jacob sera la d'un instant à l'autre.

S : Merci…

H : (lui souriant tendrement) Vous pouvez y aller…

S : (lui rendant son sourire) Merci mon général…

Sam partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie, Teal'c et Daniel la suivant plus doucement, Daniel se promenait quand même avec plâtre et béquilles…

Une fois arrivée, une infirmière lui dit que le général était toujours au bloc opératoire, que les deux fractures avaient été réduites avec succès mais que le traumatisme crânien et l'hémorragie interne retenait encore toute l'attention des médecins.

Sam s'assit sur une chaise et commença à pleurer silencieusement, elle fut rejointe par ses deux coéquipier. Chacun d'eux s'installa de chaque coté d'elle, chacun lui prenant une main pour lui témoigner son total soutien.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes en silence, c'est tout juste si ils avaient entendu l'alarme de porte. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par l'arrivée du Général Hammond et de Jacob.

Jac : Ma chérie… ça va ?? Georges vient de m'expliquer…

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras, les larmes de Sam redoublèrent d'intensité une fois dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père.

S : Papa…

Jac : Ca va aller ma chérie… ça va aller…

S : Je sais pas… papa… il… il a perdu tellement de sang…

Une infirmière sortit du bloque opératoire suivit par le docteur Brightman.

H : Comment va-t-il ??

Doc : Mal… on a réussi à contenir l'hémorragie mais pas à l'arrêter…

H : Il va s'en sortir ??

Doc : Je ne sais pas... à l'heure actuelle, si on stop pas définitivement l'hémorragie… je dirais qu'il a… 30% de chance…

D : Oh mon dieu…

S : Papa…tu… tu… toi… toi… tu peux l'aider…

Jac : (surpris) Comment ??

S : Avec… avec… le bracelet Tok'ra…

H : Colonel… le général a toujours dit qu'il ne voulait plus être un cobaye pour la Tok'ra…

S : Ca… ca peu lui sauver la vie… il… il faut le faire…

D : (prenant la défense de Sam) Et ce n'est pas une nouvelle technologie… donc il ne joue pas réellement les « cobayes »…

S : (jetant un regard suppliant à son père) Papa…

Jac : Je vais essayer ma chérie…

Doc : pourquoi pas… moi je ne peux plus rien faire…

Jacob partit avec le docteur Brightman, laissant à nouveaux nos quatre amis dans le doutes, chacun priant dieu pour que ça marche, même Teal'c personne ne sait à quel dieu il s'était adressé, après tout pour tous n'étaient que des faux dieux.

Une heure plus tard c'est un Jacob épuisé, qui revenait parmi eux. Sam fut la première à se lever. Elle fut inquiète devant l'air sombre et le teint pale de son père. La jeune femme porta la main à sa bouche, incapable de poser « la » question, à vrai dire personne n'osait poser « la » question. C'est finalement Teal'c qui se décida à prendre la parole.

T : Le processus a-t-il fonctionné, Jacob Carter ??

Jac : je ne sais pas… avec Selmac nous avons été au bout des ressources de l'appareil… les médecins sont en train de l'ausculter. (il s'approcha de Sam et la repris dans ses bras) J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

S : (resserrant ses bras autour de Jacob) Je sais papa… je sais.

Environ une heure plus tard, le docteur Brightman arriva dans la salle d'attente où l'attendait SG1, le Général Hammond et Jacob.

Doc : (soupirant) Apparemment l'appareil Tok'ra à fait effet… plus de trace d'hémorragie interne… mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

H : Il va s'en sortir ??

Doc : Maintenant je dirais… 50% de chance… il a perdu vraiment beaucoup de sang… c'est déjà un vrai miracle… qu'il ait été encore vivant qu'il est arrivé…

H : Il aura des séquelles ??

Doc : Aucune idée… ils peu très bien se remettre totalement et très vite… mais le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête était… comment dire… violent…

S : (pleurant) Il… il… était… conscient… cohérent…

Doc : Oui… c'est un signe encourageant… je n'en saurais pas plus tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé…

D : On peut le voir ??

Doc : Pas pour l'instant… il a besoin de se reposer…

Tous sortirent de la salle d'attente, tous… sauf Sam… elle resta quelques minutes à fixer la porte derrière laquelle elle savait Jack étendu dans un lit… se battant contre la mort…

Doc : Colonel Carter…

S : …

Doc : Colonel Carter… vous devriez aller vous reposer…

S : je peux le voir…

Doc : Colonel… le général à besoin de se reposer, vous viendrez le voir demain.

S : Je voudrais juste le voir quelques instants…

Doc : Colonel…

S : (le coupant) Il est là par MA faute… j'ai besoin de le voir…

Doc : (surpris) Co… comment ???

S : C'est pour me pousser qu'il… qu'il s'est jeter sous les roues de la voiture… c'est moi qui aurait du être percuter… c'est moi qui devrait être sur ce lit… je… je… j'ai besoin de le voir.

Doc : D'accord… mais juste quelques instants… vous avez besoin de repos… tous les deux…

S : Merci…

Le docteur lui fit un sourire compatissant et la conduisit dans la chambre du général et la laissa seule à son chevet. Malgré son entrainement militaire Sam fut choquée, voir son supérieur comme ça, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, le tube du respirateur dans la bouche, tout un tas de fils et tuyaux le reliant à un nombre considérable de machine mais plus que tout se fut les bandages et son teint pale qui lui firent peur. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit et prit la main de Jack dans la sienne, emmêlant leurs doigts avec douceur.

S : Jack… je vous prie…ne m'abandonnez pas… battez vous… on a besoin de vous… je… j'ai besoin de vous…

Sam se pencha et embrassa délicatement le front de Jack, elle resta plusieurs minutes, comme ça, debout à coté de lui, à simplement lui tenir la main, tentant de lui insuffler toute la force qui lui restait par ce simple contact. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que le médecin n'était pas revenu la chercher et qu'il semblait occuper à autre chose, elle décida de rester aussi longtemps que possible. Après avoir une dernière fois déposé ses lèvres sur le front de son supérieur, elle s'installa sur le lit à coté du sien et le regarda, essayant de l'imaginer simplement endormi, sans tout ses fils et tuyaux.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, Sam commença à ressentir une douleur dans le bas du dos, entre le choc de l'accident et le fait de rester assise, elle se sentait ankylosée. La fatigue commença également à se faire sentir, faut dire que la journée n'avait pas vraiment été reposante, plus toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versé, elle se sentait moralement et physiquement épuisée. Elle s'allongea le plus confortablement possible, tout en continuant de veiller sur Jack.

Sam se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie seulement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda Jack toujours inconscient sur son lit. Elle se redressa brusquement, totalement réveillée quand elle réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Le tube du respirateur avait été retiré de la gorges du général O'neill. Elle fut prise d'une immense peur qui lui retourna les tripes, imaginant tout de suite le pire… et pas du petit pire, du gros pire…

Le docteur ayant entendu Sam se redresser dans son lit entra dans la chambre.

Doc : Colonel Carter… déjà réveillée…

S : (gênée) Docteur…

Doc : Quand je suis repassé hier soir ; vous vous étiez endormi… alors… alors j'ai préféré vous laisser dormir.

S : Merci….

Doc : Oui… de toutes façon… vous n'auriez pas voulu partir… vous auriez essayé de négocier… et résultat vous ne vous seriez pas reposée.

S : Merci docteur… Comment va le général ?? Le… le respirateur… il… il… est… pas…

Doc : (la coupant) Non… non… il va bien… j'ai enlevé le respirateur ce matin, (souriant) le général respire tout seul comme un grand.

S : Et ???

Doc : ses chances augmentent… d'heure en heure…

S : (souriant à son tour) c'est une bonne nouvelle…

Doc : Oui…

S : (hésitant) je… je peux rester avec lui…

Doc : Si je vous dis non… vous irez vous coucher ?? (elle secoua la tête) vous pouvez rester… mais penser à aller manger… il faut aussi que vous vous reposiez… vous aussi… vous avez été très secouée… pas que physiquement…

S : Oui… merci docteur…

Sam resta presqu'une heure, seule au chevet de Jack, lui tenant la main, lui demandant de se battre, de ne pas l'abandonner puis elle s'assit simplement à coté de lui, sans plus rien dire. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

? : Colonel Carter… je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là…

S : Heu… oui…

? : Comment va Jack ??

S : Mieux… il n'a plus besoin du respirateur…

? : C'est une très bonne nouvelle… (voyant les habits tachés de sang de Sam) Vous avez été blessée également ??

S : Heu… non… rien de grave… simplement… je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller me changer…Je ne voulais pas… je… j'avais peur de laisser le général seul…

? : Oui… ben… Je suis là maintenant… vous pouvez y aller…

S : Heu… oui… (elle s'approcha de Jack et leur serra doucement la main) Je reviendrais tout à l'heure mon général… en attendant battez vous… je veux que vous soyez debout quand je reviens… C'est un ordre mon général…

Elle sortit de la chambre, un pincement au cœur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi… elle avait peur… pour une raison inexplicable… elle ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre mais elle préféra le général seul avec sa… petite amie.

Sam se dirigea vers ses quartiers, arrivée, elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Elle constata, en se voyant dans le miroir, qu'elle était couverte de sang. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Elle resta de longue minutes sous le jet brulant de la douche avant d'être rattrapée par ses émotions et de laisser l'eau emporter ses larmes, le stress et la fatigue.

Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, elle s'habilla et essaya de dormir une peu… mais impossible… des qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images de la veille revenaient derrière ses paupière. Elle renonça et se rendit au mess, sure d'y retrouver Daniel ou Teal'c. Ils étaient là tous les deux lorsqu'elle arriva. Après avoir garni un plateau d'une tasse de café et d'un morceau de gâteau, Sam s'installa avec eux.

D : Bonjours Sam… Vous avez une salle tête… vous avez réussi à dormir un peu ??

S : Merci Daniel… ça fait toujours plaisir… et bonjours à vous aussi… Bonjours Teal'c…

T : Bonjours colonel Carter.

D : Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question… vous avez dormi ??

S : Un peu… mais… mais quand… quand je ferme les yeux… je… j'ai…

D : Oui je comprends… vous avez des nouvelles ??

S : Heu… au dernière nouvelles il allait mieux… c'est une bonne chose…

D : Vous êtes déjà passé le voir ce matin ??

C'est le moment que choisi Jacob et le général pour entrer dans le mess et s'installer à leur coté.

D : Général… des nouvelles de Jack ??

H : Oui… le docteur Brightman m'a dit que Jack était sortit du coma pendant la nuit… il respire également sans respirateur… (jetant un petit coup d'œil à Sam) il semblerait que son ange gardien ne l'ait pas quitté de la nuit.

Jac : Vu l'état dans lequel il était hier… c'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose… espérons que son ange gardien ne le lâche pas… (à Sam) Tu es déjà passée le voir ce matin.

S : (gênée) Heu… non… je suis pas encore allée le voir ce matin.

D'un certain coté ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Elle n'avait pas été à l'infirmerie ce matin, elle y était déjà puisqu'elle avait passé la nuit là-bas. Mais elle ne se voyait déjà pas l'expliquer à Daniel et Teal'c alors au général Hammond et à son père... non merci… elle préférait éviter…

H : Bien… allez y maintenant… Jacob… tu viens avec moi mon ami… il ya deux ou trois petits trucs que j'aimerais régler avec toi…

Jac : Je te suis…

Jacob et le général partirent en discutant, laissant SG1 seul à table, après avoir fini son café et grignotée un morceau de son gâteau, Sam se leva.

S : Vous venez… on va voir le général…

Autant elle avait envie de voir son supérieur… autant elle préférait éviter de se retrouver seule avec la petite amie du général. Teal'c allait répondre mais Daniel fût le plus rapide.

D : Allez y Sam… je… je dois… je dois repasser par mon bureau… heu… SG8 a… a rapporté une tablette… je… je bloque sur la traduction… alors… je… j'ai demandé à Teal'c de m'aider… il a accepté… n'est ce pas Teal'c ??

T : (regardant Daniel puis inclinant la tête) En effet…

S : Ben… je vais vous attendre… on ira plus tard…

D : Non… non… allez y… on vous rejoint… quand… quand on aura fini… n'est ce pas Teal'c ??

T : En effet… colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson a raison… nous irons voir O'neill lorsque nous aurons terminé la traduction…

S : Bon… d'accord…

Sam eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas partir en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. À quelque mètres de la chambre de Jack, elle ralentit encore l'allure jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci étant ouverte, elle put voir que Kerry était toujours là, assise sur le rebord du lit de Jack, elle tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes. Elle lui parlait, lui demandait de faire un effort pour se réveiller, Jack semblait l'écouter puisqu'il commençait à bouger… lutant visiblement pour ouvrir les yeux.

K : Allez… Jack… tu y es presque…

J : (gémissant) Hmmm…. Arrrrggggg

K : Encore un effort… Jack… vas y… tu peux le faire….

Jack marmonna quelque chose que Sam n'entendit pas mais que Kerry ne sembla pas comprendre également puisqu'elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, lui caressant tendrement la joue.

J : (faiblement, luttant pour ouvrir les yeux) Aamm.

K : Quoi Jack ???

Jack avait beau lutter il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux mais il réussi tant bien que mal à lever la main pour la poser sur celle de Kerry, qui enlaça leur doigts.

J : (faiblement, les yeux toujours fermés) Aam…

K : C'est moi Jack…

J : (essayant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux) Saamm…

K : Non Jack… c'est moi… Kerry…

J : (avec un léger sourire) Samm… restez la… Saam…

Kerry se figea lorsqu'elle comprit que Jack ne la reconnaissait pas… pire… elle n'était visiblement pas la personne qu'il voulait voir à son réveil… il ne voulait pas la voir elle, sa petite amie mais il voulait la voir « elle »… Sam… son second… elle se redressa et se releva d'un bond, s'éloignant du lit. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua Sam sur le pas de la porte… vu la l'état de gêne dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme, Kerry se dit qu'elle avait du entendre… elle traversa la chambre, le plus dignement possible, pour ramasser son sac et sa veste.

K : Colonel Carter… entrez… ne soyez pas gênée… venez… prenez place puisqu'apparemment Jack vous veux…

Elle partit sans laisser à Sam le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Abasourdie, elle resta un instant sur place, sans bouger. Elle fut ramenée sur terre par la voix de Jack.

J : Sam…

Sam entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le lit, alors que Jack semblait continuer de l'appeler. Elle s'assit près de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

S : (doucement) Je suis là… ça va allez… je suis là…

Jack se calma aussitôt, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que sa main venait recouvrir la sienne.

J : (réussissant à ouvrir les yeux) Sam…

S : Je suis là….

Jack fit signe à Sam qu'il avait mal à la gorge, elle lui demanda si il voulait boire, il hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Sam se leva, rempli un verre d'eau et lui tendit avec une paille. Comme il avait du mal à boire, elle l'aida à se redresser légèrement. Une fois le verre terminé, Jack se laissa doucement retomber sur l'oreiller. La jeune femme reposa le verre et vient s'installer près de son supérieur, ils restèrent de longues minutes, comme ça, en silence, à simplement se regarder dans les yeux, Sam remerciant tout les dieux possible et imaginable… même Anubis, de pouvoir à nouveau se perdre dans le regard chocolat de Jack. Quand des larmes de soulagement commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme, Jack tendit la main poser sur sa joue afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

Alors que le général allait la retirer, Sam attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

S : Merci…

J : Pas de quoi…

S : Merci…

J : (avec un petit sourire) Vous l'avez déjà dit…

S : Non… merci… de vous être battu… de ne pas avoir abandonné… de ne pas avoir rejoint… Charly…

J : Vous me l'avez demandé…

S : Et je vous remercie… de l'avoir… fait…

J : Vous aviez raison… encore une fois… ce n'était pas l'heure… (silence)… alors… j'ai « dormi » combien de temps ??? J'ai battu mon record… j'en suis sur…

Sam ne pu retenir un petit rire, y a pas, Jack ne changerait jamais… même gravement blessé, sur un lit d'hôpital… il fallait qu'il fasse de l'humour…. Mais elle lui en était reconnaissante, la discutions commençait à prendre un tour beaucoup trop personnel… et elle n'était pas sure que ce soit une bonne chose, elle entra dans son jeu, regardant sa montre.

S : Alors… voyons… si on compte le temps que vous avez passé au bloc sous anesthésie, ça nous fait… 16 heures…. Désolée… vous avez fait… mieux…

J : (surpris) Ah bon… vous êtes sure ??

S : certaine !

J : Quand ??

S : 72 heures… quand… votre… votre retour de chez Baal…

J : Oui… c'est vrai…

S : Mais je crois que vous avez battu un record ??

J : Ah bon… lequel ???

S : Celui de votre « dodo » le plus court à l'infirmerie…

J : Alors ça me va… (réfléchissant) C'est bizarre…

S : Quoi ??

J : C'est juste… vu « l'état » dans lequel… j'étais… j'aurais du… je sais pas…

S : Je sais que vous ne vouliez plus… mais….

J : (inquiet) Mais quoi ???

S : Ben… fallait faire vite… et c'est… c'était la seule solution…

J : (vraiment inquiet) Je n'ai pas un serpent dans la tête… au moins….

S : Non… non… non… rien d'aussi… radical… mais…

J : (rassuré) Mais ???

S : Je… j'ai fait venir mon père… pour… pour qu'il vous soigne… avec… le bracelet Tok'ra…

J : …

S : Je sais que vous ne vouliez plus être un « cobaye » pour la Tok'ra… mais je ne pouvais pas… je ne pouvais pas vous laisser… mourir… c'était…

Elle s'interrompit, les larmes aux yeux, détournant le visage pour ne pas monter son trouble et sa faiblesse à son supérieur. Jack se redressa alors difficilement sur son lit, il prit son visage dans sa main, la forçant délicatement à le regarder.

J : (doucement) Vous avez bien fait Samantha…

S : Oui ???

J : Oui… sans cela... et ben… je serais surement… plus là…

S : Peut-être…

J : c'est à moi de vous remercier…

S : Je ne pouvais pas… simplement je ne pouvais pas vous perdre… je ne l'aurais pas supporté… je n'aurais survécu à la douleur…

Sam éclata en sanglots, laissant de nouveau sortir toute la peur qu'elle avait ressenti depuis la veille. Jack la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il lui était permis de le faire, passant machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux courts.

Lorsqu'il sentit que Sam avait arrêté de pleuré, il desserra son étreinte, lui relevant le visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

J : Vous ne perdrez pas… Jamais Samantha… vous ne perdrez jamais, Samantha… JAMAIS… enregistrez ça… quelque part dans votre jolie petit… cerveau… c'est compris ??

S : Mais… et… et Mlle Johnson ???

J : Ah… Kerry… Comment dire… quand… quand… (il prit un grande inspiration, encrant son regard dans le sien) elle me tournait autour depuis quelques temps… j'étais pas intéressé mais… mais quand vous m'avez montré la bague… quand vous avez dit « oui » à Pete… je sais pas… je… j'étais mal… je suis rentré… j'ai vu son numéro…et… et sans savoir comment je l'i appelé… je ne sais pas pourquoi… peut-être pour me sentir… moins seul… on a été boire un verre… puis un autre… après… après… pas besoin de vous faire un dessin… puis je me suis dit que peut être j'aurais moins… mal… je sais que c'était pas bien de me servir d'elle comme ça… mais je voulais simplement… oublié…

Ils restèrent face à face quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Jack lui-même était surpris par ce qu'il avait avoué… en grand partie parce qu'il avait déjà du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même… alors l'avouer à « Elle »… il arriva à se demander quel genre de calmant le médecin lui avait administré… mais en voyant le regard de Sam, ses grands yeux si… bleus avec une pointe de tristesse… de douleur. Il n'avait pas réussi à remettre son habituel masque de militaire, pur et dur, que rien n'atteint, il avait se le « besoin » de lui dire… d'une certaine façon il avait eut besoin de lei faire comprendre « pourquoi » il était sorti avec Kerry.

Sam comprit alors, elle comprit le mal qu'elle lui avait fait… elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire puis elle prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant ses mots.

S : Je crois… que si j'ai bien compris… vous êtes avec Kerry… uniquement parce que…

J : Parce que vous allez vous marier… avec « lui »…

S : (fermant les yeux, en se prenant la tête dans les mains) Je n'aurais pas du… je… j'ai fait une erreur… je suis vraiment désolée…

J : Ce n'est pas grave… je survivrais… c'est ce que je fais toujours…

S : Vous ne devriez pas avoir à…

J : (la coupant) c'est pas grave Sam… vraiment... ; vous allez vous marier… vous allez être heureuse… alors une partie de moi le sera aussi parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu... que vous soyez heureuse…

S : et l'autre partie… qu'est ce qu'elle veut ??

J : L'autre partie… elle… elle est morte…

S : Jack… vous avez été honnête avec moi… vous m'avez ouvert votre cœur… alors moi aussi je vais être honnête… Pete… Pete est quelqu'un de bien… vraiment… il est ce que j'ai toujours voulu trouver chez un homme… il est là pour moi… il sait ce que je fais… je ne peux pas dire qu'il comprend mais il essaye… mais surtout… il m'aime… de façon inconditionnel et sans me juger… il veux m'apporter tout ce que je pourrais vouloir… et… et j'aime ça… être le centre de son univers… comprenez moi… je… j'ai bientôt 40 ans… pas de mari… pas d'enfant… alors quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser… je ne savais pas… pas quoi dire… pas quoi faire… alors… alors…

J : Alors vous avez dit « oui »…

S : oui… Vous savez pourquoi je lui ai dit « oui » ??

J : (surpris de la question) Pour « avoir une vie »…

S : NON… non… je… j'ai dit « oui » parce que…

J : Parce que ??

S : Parce que vous avez pas dit « non »

J : Parce que j'ai pas dit « non » ??

S : Quand… quand je vous ai montré la bague… quand je vous ai parlé de sa demande… vous n'avez pas dit « non »… alors j'ai dit « oui »… (silence) Dans le fond, je crois que quand je vous en ai parlé… je voulais… j'espérais que vous me demandiez de dire « non ».

J : J'ai pas le droit de vous demander de dire « non »… vous avez droit à tout ça… et même plus encore… vous avez le droit d'avoir… « une vie »… vous avez le droit à un beau mariage avec un homme de votre âge… une belle maison remplie de beaux… de magnifiques enfants… alors même si j'en mourais d'envie… même si ça m'a brisé le cœur Samantha je n'avais pas le droit de vous demander de dire « non »…

S : (rigolant, les larmes aux yeux) Vous parlez d'une communication défaillante !!!

J : Oui… alors… pour ne pas que ça recommence… je vais être très clair…. Je ne veux pas que tu épouses Pete… parce que je t'aime… parce que je veux être celui qui t'offre tout ça…

Sam resta un instant surprise par la soudaine déclaration de son supérieur, elle l'avait quand même attendu presque 8 ans, puis un sourire, un magnifique sourire… ce sourire, le sourire qui lui était réservé, le sourire que toute la base appelait le « spécial Jack » apparut sur ses lèvres. Et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle fondit sur la sur la bouche du général, l'embrassant avec amour et passion. A bout de souffle, elle se recula, posant son front contre le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

S : (souriant) je… je ne vais pas épouser Pete… parce que je t'aime Jack… parce que c'est avec toi que je veux « avoir une vie »… c'est clair ??

J : Très clair madame… (il grimaça fortement)

S : (inquiète) Ca va ???

J : (essayant de sourire) Parfaitement bien… j'ai juste un peu mal…

S : je devrais te laisser te reposer… tu as quand même… été renversé par une voiture…

J : Oui… mais reste avec moi…

S : D'accord… allonge toi… je serai la… juste à coté…

J : non… reste… près de moi… (ouvrant les bras) tout près de moi…

Avec un sourire, Sam s'installa avec Jack dans le lit, se blottissant tout contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

S : C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais notre première nuit ensemble…

J : Mais ce n'est pas notre première nuit…

S : Ah bon ???

J : Oui… déjà c'est pas la « nuit » si j'en crois mes calculs… il doit être 10 heures du matin et de toute manière… c'est pas la première fois qu'on passe la nuit ensemble…

S : (relevant la tête pour le regarder) Ah bon ??

J : Oui… on a déjà passé des dizaines et des dizaines de nuits ensemble… en mission… mais la mieux c'était quand même l'arctique… même si j'étais blessé… tu étais dans mes bras… et… j'ai aimé… énormément…

S : Moi aussi j'ai aimé… je dois te dire… quand… quand tu m'as « ordonné » de te laisser… pour aller chercher de l'aide… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… je crois que je n'ai jamais fait un truc aussi dur... de toute ma vie…

J : Puisqu'on est dans les confidences… cette nuits la… dans la grotte… c'était pas ma lampe… contre ta jambe…

S : (ironique) Ah bon… c'est vrai je m'en serais jamais doutée !!! (sérieusement) je pensais que tu ressentais… de… l'attirance… que c'était seulement… sexuel… que c'est pourquoi tu avais nié…

J : désolé de te décevoir… mais j'étais déjà… totalement… irrémédiablement… fou de toi… si… si j'avais su que peut-être…

S : N'ayons pas de regrets du passé… sur les choses qu'on a pas dites… qu'on a pas faites… concentrons nous sur le présent… sur l'avenir…

J : Oui l'avenir… ce qui nous… ramène à notre première nuit ensemble… et je te promets que tu t'en souviendras de notre « vrai » première nuit…

S : tu m'en diras tant…

Ils rigolèrent puis finirent par s'endormir tendrement enlacés, nullement gênés par le manque de place dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie.

C'est comme que Daniel, Teal'c, le général Hammond et Jacob Carter les trouvèrent un peu plus tard.

D : Et ben… je savais qu'on trouverait Sam près de Jack mais… mais…

H : (rigolant) Mais pas « aussi » près ??

D : Oui… et…et…

Jac : Et moi je crois que je vais pas avoir à choisir un costume… pour le mariage…

H : Ou pas pour celui-là…

Jac : Non… je ne crois pas que Jack serait contre le fait de voir un uniforme à son mariage…

H : Vu qu'il en portera certainement un je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra… tu as raison…

D : Mais de quoi vous parlez ??

Jac et H : de leur mariage bien sur…

D : Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?? Elle doit se marier… bientôt… à Pete… et… et elle est là… couchée dans... dans le même lit que Jack, son supérieur hiérarchique… ça me tu de dire ça… vraiment… mais…

T : (venant au secours de Daniel) Ca ne serait pas contre l'une de vos loi Tau'ri ???

D : Merci Teal'c… ça m'évite de le dire…

T : De rien Daniel Jackson…

D : Oui donc… ils sont dans le Même lit… et ça ne vous choque pas… ça ne vous gêne pas… ça… ça… vous fait rire…

H : Voyez vous docteur Jackson… ce matin quand Jacob et moi vous avons laissé au mess, nous sonnes allés passer un coup de fil… avec le téléphone rouge…

D : (surpris) Le président ??

H : Oui… nous lui avons expliqué la situation… et il a compris… il leur accorde une dérogation pour service rendu à la nation…

Jac : Le risque à courir quand on sauve la planète toutes les deux semaines environ…

D : Génial !!! Faut espérer que qu'ils ne seront pas assez têtus pour tout foutre en l'air… encore…

Jac : Vu la position… je ne crois pas qu'il y a de soucis à ce faire…

T : Je pense que vous avez raison Jacob Carter…

D : Donc vous aviez tout prévu… tout…

Jac : Non… pas tout… je n'avais pas prévu... que Jack passe sous les roues d'une voiture…

D : Mais ça… c'est tout Jack… le premier à faire des choses totalement irréfléchi…

J : Vous avez tout faut… Space Monkey… c'est très réfléchi… simplement… j'allais pas… je ne pouvais pas laisser Sam se faire renverser…

D : Vous êtes réveillé depuis combien de temps ??

J : Quelques instants….

T : (souriant) O'neill… vous allez bien ??? vous avez repris connaissance quand ??

J : (jetant un coup d'œil à Sam, toujours endormi) Je vais bien… j'ai pas à me plaindre… je crois que j'ai repris conscience vers les 10 heures….

H : Vous avez parlez avec le colonel Carter ???

J : Oui… mon général…. D'ailleurs… à ce sujet... je… je demande ma mise à la retraite…

H : refusé…

J : Alors je démissionne…

H : Refusé…

J : Vous avez pas le droit… j'ai donné Ma vie à l'air force…

Jac : Vous ne comprenez pas… Jack… Georges refuse pour une bonne raison…

J : Laquelle… (ironique) Je suis trop « important » pour le pays…

H : On se calme soldat… laissez nous vous expliquer…

Jac : On a une solution… alors si vous deux c'est sérieux…

J : C'est sérieux… Jake… je l'aime… je veux vivre avec elle et je vais pas la laisser l'armé continuer à nous séparer…

H : Ce qu'on essaye de vous dire… c'est qu'on a… ou plutôt… vous avez une dérogation… tout les deux… alors si vous le voulez… rien ne vous empêche… en tout cas pas l'armé…

J : Je le veux… je veux passer ma vie avec Sam… je veux l'épouser…

S : Moi aussi je veux t'épouser…

J : c'est vrai ??

S : Absolument… je veux passer ma vie avec…

J : Cool !!

Elle se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement, au bout de quelques minutes, un raclement de gorges les fit se séparer.

Jac : C'est pas parce que je suis… d'accord avec… « ça »… que ça veux dire… que je veux voir… « ça »… Alors… si vous pouviez éviter de faire… « ça »… en ma présence…

J : (ironique, avec un grand sourire) Oui Papa….

Tous rigolèrent à ce trait d'insolence typiquement… « Jack » puis Sam se leva et alla serer ses amis dans ses bras… les remerciant tous… pour leur soutien… elle finit par son père.

S : Merci papa… merci… pour tout…

Jac : pas de quoi ma chérie…

J : Oui merci Jacob… Sam m'avoué que c'était à vous et à Selmac que je devais ma… guérison super rapide… alors… merci… à vous deux… je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance…

Jac : rendez la heureuse… simplement… ma fille chérie le mérite… vous le méritez vraiment tous les deux… fiston

J : Cool…. Je crois que c'est dans mes cordes…

FIN


End file.
